Stay
by missmisery91
Summary: Soubi is late coming home and keeps Ritsuka up worrying. OneShot ritsukaXsoubi


**A/N: I own nothing T-T SAD FACE!!!! anywho... ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Loveless- **

**without any love**

**feeling no love**

**receiving no love; unloved**

Ritsuka sighed as he lay on the couch, black hair falling into his face. He stared at the clock, the green lights glowed 10:36pm, he could hear the analog clock in the kitchen ticking quietly. Soubi was expected to have been back over a half hour ago. Ritsuka moved on the couch, arms behind his back as he stared at the ceiling. The television screen casting light over him making a dancing silhouette in the background as his tail swayed from side to side.

"_I hope he's alright..."_

A sound outside the door and the young teen sat quickly, his ears perked. "Soubi?" He called. When there was no response he stood, rushing over to the door, throwing it open. "Soubi!.. oh..."

There was a shrill, loud scream was heard just before a crash as the garbage cans outside their home fell over, a frightened cat running away in a flurry. Ritsuka jumped back, startled. He sighed once more before stepping outside to pick up the cans. Once placing the cans right-side up, he turned and scanned the area, still no sign of the older male. The teen turned going back into his home.

Ritsuka closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He look to the living room to the clock again, 10:39pm. He ran a hand through his mess of hair. "I've gotta stop watching the clock..." He muttered before pushing off the door and dragging himself to the living room. He stood staring at the couch before leaning down and grabbing the remote off the coffee table. He lifted the device to the television, pushing the power button. Without the television going the room went dark. The raven moved across the room, flicking a lamp on before putting the remote back in it's place.

A few moments went by as he continued to stand there, trying to think of ways to kill time. He finally decided on taking a shower. Ritsuka turned, moving to his room. Soon as he entered, he pulled his shirt off, throwing it upon the bed. Moving towards the bathroom he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He paused, taking a step back as he stared at the mirrored image of himself. Running a hand down his abs he sighed. Ritsuka was 16 now, a bit taller, but still not as tall as Seimei was when he was that age. Soubi told him not to worry about it, he said that he was still a teenager and had plenty of time to grow. Ritsuka shook his head, tearing his eyes off the mirror. He needed to stop comparing himself to how Seimei was, He was Ritsuka, not Seimei, and he was happy like that.

Grabbing a towel from the rack, Ritsuka shed himself of the rest of his clothing as he waited for the water to heat up. He lifted the small metal piece that changed the water from flowing into the tub to spraying out of the shower head. Taking a breath, he pulled the curtain back and stepped in. He flinched at first at the high temperature before relaxing. The water was hot, but it felt good on his tense muscles. He tilted his head back as the water flowed through his hair and down his back. He sighed contently, dropping his head, there was nothing better than taking a hot shower to calm down and think. After taking in the luxury of the heat, he moved to wash himself, first his hair, and ears, then the rest of his body.

Once finished he took a few more moments standing in the water, he felt it beginning to cool and almost regrettably, turned the faucet off. The raven stepped out of the shower onto the cold tile and dried himself, wrapping the towel around his waist. Reaching for another towel he began drying his hair.

Moving to the mirror, Ritsuka took his hand, wiping a small circle through the fog that had built up on the mirror from the steam. He stared at himself for a few moments as he dried his hair. Finally feeling it was dry enough, he lay the towel at rest around his neck as he made his way back to the room.

Looking down as he left the room, he jumped as he lifted his gaze and saw Soubi sprawled across the bed before him, grinning. "Miss me?" He purred.

Ritsuka flushed as he tightened his grip on the towel at his waist and frowned. "You're late..." He stated.

Soubi frowned. "You are mad?" he asked, shifting into a sitting position.

"You said you'd be home at ten.." The raven said moving over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers and a pair of worn black jeans. He walked back into the bathroom without taking another look at the other male, locking the door behind him just because. Sure enough, just moments after he began putting his boxers on the door handle rattled and he heard a frustrated sigh on the other side. He a small smile formed at his lips as he pulled his jeans up, he unlocked the door and opened it once again as he buttoned the jeans. Soubi was just a few feet in front of him, a loving smile plastered on his face as he handed the younger a shirt. Ritsuka took it, frowning again. "You had me worried.. you should have at least called..." He said, pulling the shirt on over his head. Once pulling it over he blinked a few times, Soubi just inches before his face, he blushed.

"I'm sorry I worried you." The older whispered, pulling a long strand of hair behind his ear.

"Whatever..." Ritsuka mumbled as he looked away, sidestepping around the male. He walked over to the closet mirror once more as he analyzed himself.

Soubi frowned and followed, stopping a few feet behind the other.

"Do you know I haven't grown at all in the past four months?" Ritsuka asked.

"So?"

"So... what if I don't ever get any taller than this?" He asked. At most the raven was barley five foot ten. "Seimei was at least six feet..."

"Well..." Soubi said as he closed the space between the two, wrapping his arms around the youngers waist from behind. "I love Ritsuka just the way he is..." He murmured pulling Ritsuka closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Ritsuka sighed dropping his head.

Soubi arched a brow. "What is it?"

"You're unbelievable." He muttered, his shoulder's slumping slightly.

Soubi blinked a few times before pulling away slowly. "Did... did I do something to upset you, Ritsuka? I apologize if I did."

Ritsuka shook his head from side to side slowly , he turned around quickly, wrapping his arms around Soubi, burying his face in the older male's chest. Soubi let out a small sound of surprise.

"Don't you ever make me wait like that again!" Ritsuka ordered, small tears trickling down his face.

Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka pulling him against his chest and layed his head on top of his. "Ritsuka, I-"

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses! Every time you're late and you don't answer your phone it always reminds of that time when I found you after you fought Koya and Yamato, when you broke your word and said you wouldn't fight without me anymore... I never want to see you like that again... I thought I lost you that night.." The rest of his rant was lost in muffled sobs. "Stay with me..."

Soubi rubbed the raven's back soothingly as he shushed, whispering to the younger, trying to calm him. A small smile formed on his lips. "I never knew you cared so much, love..."

Ritsuka pulled back just enough to raise his head and look Soubi in the eye. "Don't be stupid."

Soubi reached down, wiping the tears off of Ritsuka's cheeks. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The raven frowned, looking up at the other, face as serious as it could get. "I love you, Soubi."

Soubi blinked a few times, caught by surprise, he smiled, the joy could be seen in his eyes from those three small words. "Ritsuka...."

Before he could finish,the younger stood on his toes, leaning up towards the older male, not able to reach him on his own, Soubi was still considerably taller than Ritsuka. Smiling, Soubi leaned down, meeting the other halfway, pressing his lips to Ritsuka's. After a few moments, they each pulled back slowly, eyes staring into each others.

"I love you, Ritsuka...."

**Love-**

**a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person**

**a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. **

**sexual passion or desire **

**a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart. **

**(used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like): Would you like to see a movie, love? **

**to have love or affection for **

**to have a profoundly tender, passionate affection for (another person). **

**to embrace and kiss (someone), as a lover. **


End file.
